oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Milk Diet
Milk Diet is the 4th episode of Season 2. Synopsis Dee-Dee steals money from Oggy's piggy bank and plays the lottery. Bingo! He's a winner! He heads off to pick up the big prize and what a surprise it is... he's won a milking cow! He soon realizes what a profit he can make with a cow... Plot This episode started with Dee Dee looking at Oggy's Cow-y Bank, he goes on it, get inside to get a coin, he goes to Lottery to give at cashier with a coin, so he gives a paper from him, Dee Dee scratch a Card with his finger that say 'BINGO' so the cashier give him a cow named "Ella", Dee Dee bought her into Oggy's house. Dee Dee start writing pencil square at her, she saw grass at Oggy's Kitchen, so she goes at grass and eat it, when Oggy in his kitchen with book, so he open his fridge to drink a soda (made out of milk), When she moos, Oggy hear something about her eating a flower, he uses his finger to correct eyes, Ella walks from Oggy's kitchen, Oggy see an cow picture in a "Milk Soda", Oggy still outrageous. He walk from his kitchen, and spots a dirty mud across his living room, he spots his living room messes up including, TV and pillow. Oggy was revealed she messing up his living room, he uses his flyswatter to slap her by 5 times to kicked her out in Oggy's house, when she escaping, so Oggy close his main door house. Ella returns with Dee Dee, and she stops it, Dee Dee wants her to get back at Oggy's house, but she's too scared by Oggy's flyswatter slapped 5 times. So Dee Dee should get Ella to Air Vent without Oggy's identity, he uses her to the tunnel, pushing her, plant the bomb to push her surround the tunnel at Oggy's living room, when she moos, Oggy hear something about her. At the Air Vent, she moos more, Joey and Marky trying to shushes for her whlist two cockroaches reads a book, Dee Dee uses his pencil to writing around her head, When she moos more and more, Joey frustrated her, and kicking her, when milk pushing Joey, Dee Dee discover that she gots a milk to taste it. He uses his chalk at order for Ella plus a bull equal have babies equal with some milks and equal to the cockroaches to remember that, Joey and Marky good match, so their read books. Dee Dee bought a bull to Oggy's house, so he goes back to the tunnel to bring her into a bull, whlist Oggy gets outside with his clothes to put some clothes at hanger with red shirt, Oggy's think he saw him, he hold his red shirt, whlist a bull got warning to attack Oggy or he's running from him, crashes Oggy's garage with red car, he spinning red car to the Oggy's house roof. Oggy thinks a bull passed his red shirt with 2 times and crashing him into the rock, so Oggy gets inside his house, but a bull trying to manage to attack him by changing longer instead of shorter, so Oggy spots him running, use his glasses to crashing him to flying Oggy and falling it. Bull steps him 3 times, when Oggy become an ball so he can playing him, Dee Dee bringing Ella outside, he attention him for her, a bull loves her with yellow bell, when Dee Dee throw yellow bell and he tells about milk. He betrayed Dee Dee and bringing Ella to leave Oggy's house. At the end inside the Air Vent, Dee Dee is writing about milk, he starts crying, But Joey and Marky gives him Oggy's Cow Bank, so he uses his pencil and writing it. Characters Major characters *Dee Dee *Ella *Oggy *Bull Minor characters *The "Bingo" cashier *Joey *Marky Gallery Ezaberth or ella.png|Ella's re-debut. Cow.jpg Errors * Oggy's Mailbox Light Yellow Not Green. Video Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:2004 Episodes